On The Road to Sisterhood
by Crimsion-Cheetah
Summary: Chael and Anata are new students at Sujo High and they meet a few good friends. Both of the girls have major crushes on two certain guys. The school dance is coming up soon. Will they over come their shyness to ask them? R&R please.


**On The Road to Sisterhood.**

By: Crimson-Cheetah and Peaceful Angel.

* * *

This Beyblade fanfic is collaboration between Crimson-Cheetah and PA (Peaceful Angel) who happen to be friends in real life. Deal with it, people. 

Disclaimer: We own our OC's but none of the originals from the series…. Yet. (In the background evil laughter is heard, followed by a loud yelp of pain WTF was that for PA? ….Your own good, Crim. Whatever.)

* * *

So you know what's happening. 

"talking"

'thoughts'

_flashbacks or dreams_

**stressed or important words**

* * *

Chael Merodi: Has ice blue eyes with golden swirls. She likes to wear her hair in a ponytail, or leave it down. One can usually spot her wearing a large black hoodie and a long pleated skirt that has a slit at the side, that goes up to her knee. On her feet she usually wears street sneakers, despite her outward appearance she's quite a bitch, **IF **you get on her nasty side. She tends to draw too much for her own good, therefore her grades tend to be low. Her best friend Anata Hime is insane, like Chael. Only Anata understands what goes on in Chael's head. Her hair color is silver (natural) streaked with different colors. 

Anata Hime: Has turquoise eyes with violet swirls. She likes to wear her hair down, or in a bun, but will sometimes when forced wear it in a ponytail. One can usually see her wearing a silver turtleneck (even in summer) and black pants, which are slightly baggy. She's quite nice and makes friends with many people but only really trusts her closest friend, Chael. She can be mean and evil when in a bad mood, or you get on her bad side. She reads too much for her own good, and is caught up in the fantasy worlds most of the time, so she can be spacey and she dislikes homework so she almost never does it, even though she knows how to. Only Chael understands Anata's weirdness. Her hair is silver (natural) streaked with different colors.

They have identical necklaces. (More may be added later.)

* * *

_The warm summer breeze flowed though the empty meadow, causing the strands of the two girl's hair to dance in the wind. Both let out deep sighs. Both consider themselves orphans, they might as well be for each only had one parent still alive and they were always working on something. The two considered each other sisters, so they often said they were sisters to other people. Recently the two 'sisters' had moved into a small quiet town, in Japan. They never thought that life would get so complicated. Obviously they were wrong._

An alarm clock buzzed into the ears of the two sleeping girls. Both immediately yelped and fell off their beds, giving twin sounding thuds. Chael however, ignored the annoying sound and crawled back into her bed to try and get more sleep. Anata blinked sleepily a few times and looked at the time, then she gave a loud shriek, "Aieeeeeeee!" Then she shoved Chael out of bed, after getting out of her own bed. "Get out of bed you lazy bum! We're going to be late for our first day of school! We can't be late!"

At this news Chael swiftly jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, changed and stood by the door, with an impatient look on her face. "Well…. What are you waiting for! Let's go!" She giggled innocently. Ducking her head as Anata threw a pillow at her face. "Gah. You can be so annoying sometimes dear sister 'o mine." Anata quickly changed, grabbed Chael's drawing stuff and her latest book and ran out the door to the school with Chael.

-Later-

It appeared that the two had gotten to school quite early, so they went to search for their lockers. Chael ran around the corner hyperly, squeeing all the way. Chael suddenly crashed into someone, when she looked up she saw the bright yellow eyes and playful smirk of the neko boy, Ray. She blushed softly and backed away, bowing her head in apology, "I… I'm so sorry." She said trying her best not to make contact with the male's beautiful eyes.

"I haven't seen you around here. New are you?" He raised a brow and grinned. Chael practically swooned inside, giving a mental sigh. She looked to her sister, who had come up behind Ray. She gave only the look that her sister knew mean she wanted help.

"Heyo guy, I don't know!" Anata said and giggled, while Chael fell over in a wave of embarrassment. Ray blinked at the two and raised his brow again. "Um… Ya… We are new. We only moved here a few days ago. So let me introduce you to my sister, Chael!" She said helping her sister get off the floor.

Chael blushed deeply and looked to Ray then quickly looked away. "We were just looking for our lockers. Would you mind helping us find them and maybe help us get to know this school?" She asked giving one of her looks that could not be turned down.

He smiled sweetly and nodded. "What are your locker numbers then?"

Anata piped in, "12986, and 12987. Oh, by the way, I'm Anata!"

He blinked, "I'm Ray by the way, and 12986 is right beside my locker." Chael almost fainted, but luckily Anata caught her.

Ray led the girls to their lockers and Anata pulled him away from Chael while she was organizing her locker. "As you can probably see that my sister seems to have a thing for you… But don't tell I told you, or it's my doom. Anyways, when you see her, greet her and help her out. 'Cause well… She's kinda a huge klutz and I think it'd be really nice to have someone helping her, instead of being against her."

He nodded and flashed one of his charming smiles. "I think I can handle that. And don't worry I won't say a word." He then walked over to Chael and asked her if he could carry her books and walk her to her first class. She gave a squeal of excitement and nodded.

And the two walked down the hall together, talking amongst themselves, Anata pumped her fists into the air and cheered silently. "Matchmaker attempt number one is a SUCCESS!" she said in a giddy voice. Then she blinked and ran to follow the two, since she had class with her sister.

The sisters soon found out that they had class with Ray and another interesting boy, who they soon found out that his name was Kai. Chael giggled to see her sister practically drooling over the guy who sat beside Ray. She fanned Anata with a few papers, poking her every once in a while. "Well, well, well… seems as though sissy's got a cruuuussshhh!" she mused, giggling more, nudging her sister in the side.

The teacher stumbled in with quite messy hair and lipstick smudged. She tried her best to fix herself up, but she had obviously failed. The class gave a loud uproar of laughter before the teacher managed to calm them down. "Class! Attention please! We have some new students joining us for the rest of the year!" The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, which did happen as Chael and Anata thought it would make the class laugh…. And guess what! It worked! The class broke out into another fit of laughter before the teacher slammed her hand on the front desk, causing the sisters to meep.

"I would like you to meet Anata Hime and Chael Merodi." The class said hi and they were soon under way with the lesson. Anata, however, still was drooling over to stone faced Kai who didn't even give her a passing glance. Which just happened to make Anata more eager to get him.

Anata and Chael were having an interesting conversation between each other when the teacher announced that there was to be a partner project. Both blinked and looked at each other, squealing softly, hoping to get their crushes as their partners. They crossed their fingers, and prayed.

Authors intrusion: Crim: Hmm…. PA… who would you like for your partner? PA: hmm…. Both: I wonder… giggle

The teacher then said they could choose their partners. Chael got to her partner, Ray, in two seconds flat. "Hi… You don't have a partner do you? If not you want to be partners?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

Ray chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, as long you promise not to bat your eyelashes at me again." He said simply, cause Chael to blush brightly.

After a rush of students trying to get their partners, only two people remained partnerless. The teacher said, "Anata and Kai, you two will be partners for this project since no one else is left to partner with." Anata nodded, and moved beside Kai. She sat calmly but inside she was cheering and bouncing. Kai however, remained emotionless inside and out.

The teacher explained the project for her drama class. The project was to make their own skits may it be tragedy, comedy, romance, or another genre. But the skit must include both partners, and be at least 10 minutes long. It would also be due next week. It was so the class would try new things, and hopefully learn something else. Then the teacher gave the rest of the class time so the students could start planning their projects.

Ray and Chael decided that Chael would go over to Ray's house to plan and practice, as Chael's house was still messy from moving. Anata and Kai decided that Anata would go to Kai's house, as of course, Anata's house was still messy from moving.

Chael and Anata told each other about their plans with their partners, before the bell rang for lunch. As soon as the bell rang, they ran to the caf and got their lunches. After that, they walked to their lockers and sat near them, only to be joined by Ray soon after. Cheal, Ray and Anata discussed many different subjects while eating lunch, until finally Anata asked why Kai was so emotionless.

"He never said why. I think he doesn't want to talk about it either." Ray said. "Oh! That reminds me I should show you my other friends."

Ray quickly got up and helped Chael to get up, while Anata practically jumped up. Ray led the sisters to a table in the caf, which had people sitting on it. "Hey everyone. I'd like you all to meet Chael Merodi and Anata Hime, they're sisters." Ray said.

Everyone said hi and introduced themselves to the sisters and Tyson asked how they were sisters when they had different last names. They blinked. "Oh, we're not related by blood. We just consider ourselves sisters." Chael and Anata replied at the same time, and then giggled.

They all sat down at the table, Anata by Chael and Chael by Ray. Ray started talking with Tyson. Then felt something tugging lightly at his hair.

Ray blinked and looked behind him, just to see Chael playing with his hair. She meeped and blink then waved and said Hi while blushing darkly. He just laughed at her antics. "Hehehe… I like to play with hair." She giggled innocently.

* * *

**AN:** Well that's it for Chapter 1! As Crim and PA have racked there brains (OK, mostly Crim's.) and ya… We hope you enjoyed our fanfiction! And we'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


End file.
